Operation PALADIN
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Inspired by the Stop the G:KND trailer. He thought that they were protecting the kids of the universe from evil adults but he soon realized that perhaps they were worse and tried to escape. But no matter how far you run, you cannot hide from the Galactic Kids Next Door.


**Galactic Kids Next Door  
Created by Mr. Warburton  
Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission  
Operation P.A.L.A.D.I.N.**

 **P** owerful

 **A** moral

 **L** egions

 **A** im

 **D** estruction

 **I** nitiating

 **N** ow

.

.

.

 **Translation Program Activated**

 **Selected Language: English**

 **Accessing Galactic Kids Next Door Archives**

 **Enter Password: **********

 **Access Granted**

 **Opening Galactic Kids Next Door Archives**

 **Enter Filename: Earth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Earth**

 **Class G Planet**

 **Population: Human**

 **Atmosphere: Composed Primarily of Oxygen**

 **Surface: 75% Percent Covered by Water**

 **Status: Infested**

 **Final Result: Scheduled for Immediate Decommissioning**

 **Listed Obstacles**

 **Earth Kids Next Door: Main Base Located On Moon**

 **Current Leader: Numbuh 362**

 **High Ranked Targets:**

 **Numbuh 2**

 **Numbuh 3**

 **Numbuh 4**

 **Numbuh 5**

 **Numbuh 60**

 **Numbuh 65.3**

 **Numbuh 83**

 **Numbuh 84**

 **Numbuh 86**

 **Numbuh 362**

 **Numbuh 20, 000**

 **Status: Decommissioning Underway**

 **Dangerous Targets:**

 **Numbuh 9**

 **Numbuh 0**

 **Numbuh 999**

 **Recommendation: Locate and Capture Immediately**

 **Adults/Enemies:**

 **Father**

 **Delightful Children From Down the Lane**

 **The Interesting Twins Beneath The Mountain**

 **Numbuh 11-Cree Lincoln**

 **Gramma Stuffum**

 **Mr. Boss**

 **Chester**

 **Mega-Mom**

 **Destructo-Dad**

 **Mr. Fizz**

 **Knightbrace**

 **Professor XXXL**

 **Cheese Shogun Roquefort**

 **Cheese Ninjas**

 **Robin Food**

 **Common Cold**

 **Crazy Old Cat Lady**

 **Stickybeard**

 **Count Spankulot**

 **Mr. Fizz**

 **Nurse Claiborne**

 **Dodgeball Wizard**

 **Cuppa Joe**

 **Soccer Mom**

 **Teen Ninjas**

 **Six Gum Gang**

 **RAMON-4 (Rainbow Monkeys 4ever)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Earth Galactic Operative: Numbuh 1**

 **Status: Trial Pending**

 **.**

.

.

 **Earth Galactic Operative Must Initiate To Begin Countdown To Operation STAR**

 **Operation STAR**

 **SCRUB**

 **TERRA**

 **AFFLICTION**

 **RASHLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supreme Commander: Numbuh Millennium**

 **Operations Commander: Numbuh 501**

 **Fleet Commander: Numbuh Infinity**

 **Air Force Commander: Numbuh 20G**

 **Tech Division Commander: Numbuh 74.239**

 **Ground Force And Primary Assault Commander: Numbuh LG03**

 **Scout And Diversion Tactics Commander: Numbuh 75W-140**

 **Stealth Division Commander: Numbuh DOAX2**

 **Deep Sea Operations Commander: Numbuh 10, 994**

 **Forward Base Defense Commander: Numbuh TI22**

 **Demolition Commander: Numbuh 38K**

 **Galactic Level Operative Initiator: Trial Pending**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Possible Traitor: Numbuh 274**

 **Recommendation From Numbuhs 74.239 And Infinity: Capture and Detain Immediately**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Download File**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Processing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Download Complete**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Intruder Downloading Restricted Files Detected**

 **Compromised Terminal Confirmed: Terminal 227**

 **Isolating Terminal 227**

 **Alerting Security And Commencing Area Lockdown**

 **Close File**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Line: You can run but you cannot escape the Galactic Kids Next Door**

 **End of Line**

"Find him before he escapes!" He heard someone shout as he rushed through the hallway as it flashed with warning red lights.

He panted, unable to stop and rest because he knew if he was caught it was game over for him. He quickly turned a corner and saw a door. Reaching out to the console next to it with a shaking hand he quickly inputted the code and rushed into the room, closing the door behind him. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing the sound of footsteps rushing past the door. Sighing in relief once they were gone he looked around and saw he was in a cargo room with no lights.

He raised his wrist watch and tapped it, watching the screen flash on. "Numbuh Vine, are you there? Can you hear me? Come in, Numbuh Vine."

"… _Num…Four….I…can…_ " A female sounding voice answered but the signal was weak and static clouded the voice.

"Come on…" He struggled to adjust the signal. "Numbuh Vine, can you hear me?"

" _Numbuh 274? I hear you now. What has happened?_ " The voice, now able to speak clearly, asked. " _The base is on lockdown._ "

"They're on to me. I hacked their archives and files for the information I needed on Earth. You were right, they _are_ going to do it." Numbuh 274 answered urgently. "I can't believe it. I can't believe they would go this far."

" _They believe Earth is contaminated. They've been studying your planet for a long time now and they believe there is no hope._ "

"How do we stop them?" Numbuh 274 asked.

" _I'm not sure we can. They are mobilizing as we speak. All they need now is someone from Earth authorize the operation._ "

"They won't get me to do it but…" Numbuh 274's eyes widened. "That's why they picked him! They think they can get him to do it!"

" _You must find him and fast. Send me the data and I'll see what I can do. You must get out of here, Chad. It's not safe anymore._ "

"Understood." Chad nodded and closed the channel, hoping that it wasn't being tracked. "I just hope they haven't captured him yet."

Checking against the door again for sounds of footsteps he slowly opened the door and peeked out. Upon seeing the hallway was empty he moved as quickly and quietly as he possibly could, keeping in mind of the possible sensors and cameras that were looking for him. He brought out a small pistol that looked like something out of a sci-fi show that fired lasers which was called a BLASER.

* * *

 **Galactic Kids Next Door  
B.L.A.S.E.R.**

 **B** lazing

 **L** ight

 **A** mmo

 **S** uper

 **E** nemy

 **R** id-Of

* * *

Chad 'Numbuh 274' Dixon rushed through the hall, panting again as he had not completely regained his breath from his previous run. He seriously wondered why this base was so big and it was only an outpost, not the headquarters itself. Of course bigger meant more ships, more weapons, and bigger Cola reactors but it also made things more difficult for Numbuh 274 to avoid the thousands of enemy troops and guards looking for him. A laser shot past his head and he instantly knew that he had been found and he ran even faster, firing his BLASER over his shoulder to distract the guards as he came upon an elevator.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator to come to his level he set his BLASER to maximum and fired, blasting the doors and jumped down the shaft. As he fell he spotted and air vent and reached out, grabbing it by the edges and managed to climb up into the vent.

"I can't keep on running like this." Chad whispered as he crawled through the base's ventilation system. "I just hope I can still access the central core. I can use it to find him and get out of this place to warn Earth."

He kicked open a vent and jumped down into an empty corridor, looking around briefly for any guards that might be hiding. He spotted a large screen showing a detailed map of the giant base he was in and quickly looked for the central computer core.

"Here I am…" He looked at the position marked 'YOU ARE HERE'. "And the computer core is about three levels down."

"Got everything you need…Chazzy?" A voice spoke down the hall, causing Chad to stiffen as he turned and faced the person who spoke.

The person stood at the end of the hallway, covered in blue fur with a bird like face and a beak for a mouth that seemed to curve into a grin with a tint of red in the fur around it. The eyes were covered by a red visor, its feet resembled the talons of a hawk, and its arms resembled a sparrow's wings. It wore the same uniform that Chad wore, a red hooded shirt, cargo shorts, and open toed boots that were customized for the talons.

"Oh florp." Chad gripped his BLASER. "Numbuh 20G."

"Numbuh 274…" The newly arrived operative, Numbuh 20G spoke as he took a step forward. "Or should I say traitor?"

"I'm not a traitor. I didn't sign on for this." Chad pointed his BLASER at the walking bird. "They lied to me."

"Is this about not getting picked? I didn't think you were such a sore loser. Don't be so upset, Chazzy, some kids have the skills and others…they should just stay on the ground." Numbuh 20G grinned. "But I've been looking forward to this."

"So have I." Chad said and pulled the trigger.

Numbuh 20G skillfully dodged the blast and lunged at Chad, launching a kick but Chad, knowing the move, instantly side stepped 20G and grabbed the bird operative by the back, throwing him back and shot at him with his BLASER. Numbuh 20G spun in mid-air, dodging the shots from and planted his feet on the ceiling before shooting down at Chad, spinning and aiming his foot in a downward kick. Chad jumped back, grunting as Numbuh 20G's foot hit the ground and the sharp talons scraped across the surface. Numbuh 20G charged at Chad again, this time jumping at a lower angle and aimed his fist to uppercut Chad across the face but Chad jumped and rolled past 20G and turned around before sliding across the floor towards Numbuh 20G as he stood up and shoved the humanoid bird back a few feet.

Not wanting to give 20G a chance to recover Chad jumped over and landed behind his opponent and kicked him in the back, knocking him down onto the ground. Numbih 20G rolled onto his back but couldn't get up as Chad quickly pointed his BLASER at 20G's face.

"Don't even think about it." Chad threatened.

Despite the BLASER pointed straight at his face Numbuh 20G grinned. "Still have a few moves, Chazzy? Too bad we're not in a more open area. I don't like being crowded."

"Too bad for you, 20G. I'm not letting you and the High Command anywhere near Earth." Chad said, pushing his BLASER closer to Numbuh 20G's face.

Numbuh 20G laughed. "Aw, Chazzy getting home sick? If you wanted to leave and go home all you had to do was ask."

"Don't play with me, bird brain. Now where is Earth's Galactic Operative?" Chad questioned. "You couldn't put this operation forward without a Galactic Operative representing Earth. That's why _he_ picked him and not me, isn't it?"

"Are you still sore you were passed over for him? Like I said Chazzy, some kids got the skills and others stay grounded." 20G's grin widened. "But I'll give ya points for being crazy enough to try and stop us."

"I haven't lost yet." Chad prepared to pull the trigger…

"Not yet." 20G's visor flashed and suddenly a powerful force slammed into Chad, sending him flying back with a startled shout and dropped his BLASER as he fell back.

Chad got back, rubbing his head as he looked up, seeing 20G standing up and slowly walking towards him, confidence rolling off his form in waves.

"How do you like my REF?" Numbuh 20G held up his hand, showing a circular device resting in the palm with a blue like gem embedded in the center. "Handy little gadget for sticky situations, especially when someone is pointing a laser at your face."

* * *

 **Galactic Kids Next Door  
R.E.F.**

 **R** eflects

 **E** nemy

 **F** ire

* * *

Chad jumped, sliding towards his BLASER and grabbed it before letting off a series of shots at Numbuh 20G who made no effort to dodge. Rather his REF flashed and the lasers fired by Chad were immediately reflected and shot back towards him. Though he was surprised Chad was fast enough to dodge but he was hit by a few of his own shots. He had not time to rest as Numbih 20G rushed him and kicked Chad with two quick kicks followed by a flip kick that sent Chad flying further back.

Chad grunted as he hit the floor, his back now aching badly as he quickly stood up. Sensing an attack he rolled to the side, dodging another kick from 20G and leapt up, launching a spinning kick at 20G who ducked and grabbed Chad's leg before tossing him into the wall. Chad grunted as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

Numbuh 20G laughed as he slowly walked towards Chad. "Well that didn't last as long as I hoped. But who can complain? After all the real fun will be guessing what Millennium will do to you, traitor, but I am sure it won't…Be…." 20G leaned forward with a scary grin on his face. "Pleasant."

"Then it's a good thing," Chad opened his eyes and held up a switch. "I don't want to see him."

20G narrowed his eyes as Chad pressed the button and heard a beeping sound down in front of him. Realizing what was happening he jumped back as it exploded in a blast of light. 20G was not blinded thanks to his visor but when the light receded he saw that Chad was gone.

"Why you little…" Numbuh 20G growled at the dirty trick the traitor had pulled. "You're not getting away that easily Chazzy!"

He held up his wrist communicator and tapped the switch.

Chad knew he didn't have a lot of time before Numbuh 20G caught up him as the alien bird was one of the fastest operatives in the organization.

" _Numbuh 274?_ " His watch communicator beeped again. " _What's happening? I got a call from Numbuh 20G that you were spotted on the lower levels._ "

"I'm heading for the central computer core. It has all the information I'll need to take back to Earth to the Kids Next Door." Chad answered.

" _You'll be caught before you take a step out of the computer core!_ " The voice protested. " _Numbuh 20G is one of the high commanders, he'll have an entire battalion waiting for you!_ "

"I have to try. Any information the Kids Next Door can use, the better chance we have at stopping them." Chad replied as he turned a corner.

" _You are taking an unnecessary risk. If no one warns the Kids Next Door the Earth is doomed._ "

"Then I won't let myself be caught. I'll download the computer core, get all of Numbuh Millennium's plans and get than get Earth's galactic operative out of here." Chad said, closing the channel before the voice could further protest.

* * *

"Numbuh 20G to High Command, the traitor is moving down to the central computer core." Numbuh 20G said through a computer screen on a circular wall in a giant room with multiple faces and symbols lining the walls who were listening to his report. "He must be looking for information on our operation but don't worry. He'll be cold whacked before he can escape."

"Of course he would look for information. We should never have brought him to the base." A high pitched voice from a monitor with a red screen and yellow symbol said.

"He knew about us and thus was brought here to ensure no one learned of us." A yellow screen with a blue symbol flared as the being at it spoke.

"Numbuh 274, Norf, now fighting against us, Norf." An azure screen with a blue symbol laughed. "Norf."

"We do not tolerate traitors. Numbuh 20G, track him down and eliminate him." The red screen with the yellow symbol spoke.

"With pleasure." Numbuh 20G grinned.

" **NO.** " A light from the very center of the ceiling shined down onto the room as a booming multi-layered voice spoke. " **WE WILL SEND SOMEONE ELSE TO CAPTURE NUMBUH 274. HE IS FROM EARTH SO WE WILL SEND OUR EARTH GALACTIC OPERATIVE TO CAPTURE HIM.** "

"Are you sure?" Numbuh 20G questioned. "I can handle Chad."

" **YES. THIS WILL ENSURE HE PROVES HIS LOYALTY TO US AND OUR GOAL. SEND HIM TO CAPTURE NUMBUH 274. MONITOR THEM AND INTERFERE IF THE TRAITOR MOVES TO ESCAPE.** " The voice answered.

"As you wish, Numbuh Millennium." Numbuh 20G bowed and his screen vanished.

"What if he fails?" The red screen asked.

" **THEN EARTH WILL HAVE NO GALACTIC REPRESENTATIVE. THE DECISION TO INITIATE THE OPERATION WILL BE MADE BY A SINGLE VOTE.** " The voice, Numbuh Millennium answered.

* * *

" **NUMBUH 274 IS A TRAITOR AND MUST BE CAPTURED AT ALL COSTS. DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO ESCAPE.** "

"Understood." The person who answered was hidden in the shadows of his lightless room with only the glowing visor covering his eyes the only source of light. "I will stop him before he has a chance to escape."

Lowering his arm he walked to the door, leaving the room without making a single sound.

* * *

"Here we are." Chad stopped and kicked open the doors to the central computer core room, looking and seeing that there were not any guards present, not even any science staff. The room was a large circular room with a giant sphere shaped computer in the center. He quickly rushed over to the nearest console and tried accessing all available information on the operations regarding planet Earth. "Okay, fleet and troop deployments, authorized weapons, strategic operations, ship schematics, anything I can take back to Earth will help."

 **Accessing Galactic Kids Next Door Earth Files**

 **Enter Password: **********

 **Access Denied**

 **Registry Status: Numbuh 274**

 **Current Status: Enemy**

 **Alerting Security**

 **System Lockdown Commencing**

"No!" Chad banged the screen in frustration. "They can't lock me out now! It's too soon! I can't leave without something to help protect the Earth!"

If he was locked out of the archives he couldn't get any information regarding the plans the Galactic Kids Next Door made in regards for Earth other than what he learned.

"A little too late for that Chazzy!" Chad spun to the door, seeing Numbuh 20G standing there with a grin on his face. "But hey, if you want a good laugh, I'd like to point out that your situation exactly matches your location…Terminal!" Numbuh 20G laughed as he pulled out his own BLASER, which looked more like rifle instead of a pistol which was exactly what it was called. "Eat RIFLE Chazzy!"

* * *

 **Galactic Kids Next Door  
R.I.F.L.E.**

 **R** eally

 **I** ngeniously

 **F** ires

 **L** aser

 **E** nergy

* * *

Numbuh 20G laughed and pulled the trigger. Chad jumped over the laser shot, the console behind him exploding on contact and landed, quickly pulling his BLASER and returned fire, aiming at the wall above Numbuh 20G. The laser shots blasted pieces of the wall off and forced Numbuh 20G to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Numbuh 20G grunted as he spotted Chad rush out of the room. "You can run but you can't fly, Chazzy! That's _my_ skill!" He would have gone after the traitor if his ear communicator didn't beep. "He's going to the hangar."

" **DO NOT WORRY. HE WILL NOT ESCAPE.** " Numbuh Millennium stated.

Numboh 20G chuckled. "Right. All the best for our new operative."

* * *

Chad rushed down the hall, heading towards the hangar, and held up his wrist watch. "Numbuh Vine, can you hear me?"

" _Numbuh 274, what's happened?_ " Numbuh Vine asked.

"The computer core was no good. They've locked everything down. I'm heading to the hangar now. We'll steal a ship and head to Earth." Chad quickly said, running faster and rushed through a pair of closing doors. "I've got a recording of the initial logs and everything that's happened since I found out. I can use it to alert the Kids Next Door and everyone else."

" _Numbuh Infinity will know what we're up to. He'll alert the teen operatives and say you're up to no good._ "

"Not if we convince the right person…Numbuh Vine, open a channel and use this frequency." Chad quickly gave her the number.

" _Chad, this number…_ " Numbuh Vine trailed off.

"Trust me, she'll help if she realizes how bad it is." Chad said before closing the channel.

Chad knew he was almost out when he reached the end of the hall way and rushed out into the hangar. No matter what the Galactic Kids Next Door thought he could outwit almost any of their operatives except for a handful. He looked around the large dark blue lit hangar, looking at the numerous ships parked or hanging from the racks.

Now all he needed was a ship to escape with and get back to Earth-

VROOM!

Chad's eyes widened as he heard a familiar sound and jumped forward, barely avoiding getting run over by an advanced vehicle resembling a motorcycle but was colored white and was longer than a motorcycle, almost the length of a small car. The driver was dressed in a white and maroon space suit with a helmet and silver visor covering his face but Chad knew who it was.

"Numbuh 75W-140." Chad stared grimly.

"Miss me?" The driver said in a quiet, raspy voice as he revved up his vehicle. "I wanted to test my new SCOOT cycle for a while."

* * *

 **Galactic Kids Next Door  
S.C.O.O.T.**

 **S** uperly

 **C** lears

 **O** ut-The-Door

 **O** ver-The-Top

 **T** error

* * *

Numbuh 75W-140, better known as the Scout And Diversion Tactics Commander of the Galactic Kids Next Door came from a planet where the terrain was dangerous, unpredictable, and all around crazy. The inhabitants developed vehicles, both ground and aerial to travel safely across their home planet and it soon became as much a sport as it was a way of life and survival. The races they had made the ones on Earth look like a simple drive to the shop, especially the ones where the landscape was lifted off the ground by a lower center of gravity. And Numbuh 75W-140 was a master racer before he was accepted into the ranks of the Galactic Kids Next Door, his skill in racing vehicles and dangerous terrains made him an asset in forward scouting into enemy territory and he specialized in diversionary tactics, moving in quick, causing a few blasts to distract the enemy, and get out quickly before anyone even thought they saw him.

"Out of my way, Roller-Boy." Chad said, levelling his BLASER at the newly arrived operative. "I'm leaving and you're not stopping me."

"Wanna bet?" Numbuh 75W-140 asked, revving his engine again.

A pair of cannons sprouted from the front of his SCOOT cycle and Numbuh 75W-140 pressed down on the red button next to throttle, firing off red laser bolts at Chad who jumped to the side. Chad took off running and he could hear the SCOOT's engine roaring as it chased after him. Knowing he could not outrun Numbuh 75W-140 on his SCOOT cycle Chad jumped to the side behind a pile of crates, watching as the SCOOT drove past him and spun around to face him.

"You're outmatched, Chad. I can drive circles around you, the so called greatest Operative of the Earth Kids Next Door." Numbuh 75W-140 said, revving his engine, something he apparently liked to do. "Let me show you what we do to traitors, _Numbuh 274_."

He pressed down on the firing button and Chad jumped to the side as the lasers blasted the crates he had been hiding behind. Numbuh 75W-140 spun his SCOOT as Chad ran, firing at him and missing only by Chad's quick reflexes. Chad rushed towards the line of small ships, quickly picking one that would take him all the way back to Earth but first he needed to shake off the scout commander that was chasing him down. He quickly turned and fired at Numbuh 75W-140 who swerved out of the way of each shot rather easily.

Reaching into his pocket Chad pulled out a circular device and threw it at Numbuh 75W-140 who recognized it and moved out of the way of its trajectory. Chad pulled the trigger, shooting the disk causing an explosion that blinded Numbuh 75W-140 who blew past Chad and into a pile of crates. With the scout operative down Chad quickly rushed to a nearby ship, climbing up the latter and into the cockpit. Chad had long since memorized the controls on a standard Galactic Kids Next Door fighter and a second later the ship was off the ground and flying out of the hangar.

"Numbuh Vine, I'm on my way to Earth now. I'll meet you down there." Chad said into the intercom. "We still have a chance to-"

BOOM!

Chad almost hit his head on the console as the ship was struck by something. "WHAT THE FLORP?!"

Another laser blast hit the ship, nicking the engines and causing it to spin out of control as Chad struggled to regain control but a third laser hit fried the stabilizer which meant Chad wouldn't be able to reach Earth.

"Mayday! Mayday! Come in Numbuh Vine! I'm going down! I'm going-" Chad was cut as the console exploded, blinding him and knocking him out.

"Chad, no." Numbuh Vine whispered as she saw Chad's ship spin through space before being captured by a larger dark red colored ship. "Oh no. Why did it have to be you? Did Numbuh Millennium already get to you? Have they made forget everyone, even _them_?"

If _he_ captured Chad that meant that the invasion was underway and there wasn't a lot of time left. She had to warn Earth before it was too late.

"I won't let them get away with this." Numbuh Vine whispered as she pressed a switch. "This is Numbuh Vine calling Kids Next Door Sector V. Come in Sector V, respond please."

Numbuh 20G and Numbuh 75W-140 stood in front of a squad wearing silver armor head to toe with large scary looking rifles in their hands as the dark red ship dropped the stolen fighter and landed right next to it.

"Looks like the newbie got the job done." Numbuh 20G commented sourly. "I wanted to blast Chazzy out of the sky."

Two guards pulled Chad out of the cockpit and dragged him down past the lines of guards as the back of the dark red ship lowered down, making a ramp that allowed the pilot to step out. He walked down the ramp, his boots barely making a sound as he stepped onto the floor.

"Well, congratulations are in order, I guess. Looks like you caught our rat." Numbuh 20G remarked as the guards dragged Chad out of the hangar.

"He was a traitor. It was my mission to capture him." The Operative stated. "Now the Operation can begin."

Numbuh 20G and Numbuh 75W-140 shared a look as the Operative walked out of the hangar.

* * *

Chad opened his eyes, groaning slightly from the aching headache he was experiencing and squinted by the blinding light that shined down on his face.

" **NUMBUH 274, YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON AND ATTEMPTING TO SEND CLASSIFIED INFORMATION TO THE ENEMY.** " The booming multi-layered voice spoke from within the light.

"Numbuh Millennium." Chad struggled to get up but found his hands bound by chains. "You can't do this! This is not right!"

" **IT IS, HAS, AND WILL ALWAYS BE A NECCASSARY SACRIFICE. THE EARTH IS INFESTED AND MUST BE PURGED.** "

"It's not a disease! The Earth is not infestation! How can you sit and judge us like this?!" Chad shouted. "The Kids Next Door will stop you!"

" **THEY WILL TRY BUT THEY WILL FAIL. THEY CANNOT STOP US, ONCE THE OPERATION IS UNDERWAY.** "

"He won't do it." Chad stated defiantly.

" **WILL HE?** "

Chad's eyes widened as another light shined down on a platform, showing the holographic image of someone who was standing at a console, ready to place their booger in it. "NO! MY FAMILY IS THERE! YOUR FAMILY! ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!"

Nigel Uno, Galactic Operative Numbuh 1 glanced over his shoulder at Chad, his eyes covered by a green visor that made him look more alien than most of the Galactic Kids Next Door. There was no emotion in those green glowing lenses, the reflective surface staring directly at Chad, silently judging him and found him guilty.

"It is ruled by adults. Infested. Too far gone." Numbuh 1 said, his voice cold and unfeeling, as if all the warmth in the universe had been taken away.

"What about Sector V? Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail?" Chad glared at Numbuh 1's back. "Abby would _never_ let you do this."

That seemed to have an effect on Numbuh 1 as he now looked hesitant causing a small bit of hope in Chad to burst that the Nigel Uno he knew wasn't gone. Chad could barely hear the other voices speaking as they argued the credibility of Numbuh 1's loyalty to the Galactic Kids Next Door.

The arguing came to an end as Numbuh Millennium spoke. " **NIGEL UNO, THE DECISION IS YOURS.** "

"Don't do it, Nigel! This isn't what the Kids Next Door was about!" Chad shouted before he was cut off, left to rot in the darkness of his cell. "Please Nigel, don't let them control you."

 **Transmission Interrupted**


End file.
